


Promises in Red and Blue

by QueenAnnoyance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Lance loves his boyfriend, M/M, bad space dad, character injury, clone shiro - Freeform, hurt keith, keith loves his boyfriend, kuro - Freeform, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnoyance/pseuds/QueenAnnoyance
Summary: Love in war is ever turbulent.In the heat of battle, Lance and Keith reflect on their love for each other.(The worse type of sappy love)





	Promises in Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to me I’m a fragile author 
> 
> Also no proof reading we die like men 
> 
> For my favorite hoe @TheDaddyWeekly

There is candle light that burns glowing ambers of blue, flickering lightly in a gentle breath of own laughter, gaze warming the deepest parts of me, releasing all tension. 

And when he loves too deeply, tidal waves of promise upon jagged cliffs, eroding the edges. 

He, whose strides appear like steps in a dance that breezes across the floor, can burn deeper than all the fires in the devils hands. 

He, whose hand are soft and delicate, knows of heartbreak and death and disloyalty; though, I wish they knew not. 

He, who sees last light that flickers on my own eyes dimming along with the sounds of a finishing battle, transforms himself from summer to an unforgiving winter. 

He promise inescapable punishment upon an enemy we thought as brother.

He promises me a return to safety.

——  
He is every color of red in my veins, the red color I see in his kisses, the fierceness that trembles in his body and builds up to an eruption of his one track mind. 

He’s beautiful. Everything about him is ethereal. His affections build the world up from ruins once thought to be beyond repair. The ever present avid determination, apathetic to destruction. One track mind. One goal. No matter how it’s achieved.

He is this wildness, a soul untamed, that makes his very being dangerous.

He is a constant movement of uncapped energy. 

And now, there absent spark that once held permanent residence under his skin. There comes an eeriness with the stillness of his body covered in the worse shade of red. A rippled movement of breath, shallow and weak. Running magma steadily coming to a halt. 

I make it my mission to draw the same shade of red from the stranger whose at fault, whose face is too familiar. 

I promise him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so if youre lost: Keith is injured by clone shiro (that fucker) and lance is gonna get them both out of there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Pls comment and leave kudos I need validation-


End file.
